Rise of the Dark Rider
by Marin D
Summary: Tottal change to the world of Harry Potter. This is a Harry Potter fic my way. No Slash. Rated M for a reason read and youl find out. Powerfull Evil Harry! A Harry Fleur fic!


The Chamber of Secrets and the true heir of Slitherin

Harry Potter was stressed he did not know what awaits him in the chamber of secrets but he had to take the risk, he had to save Giny.

"_Open"_he said to the stone snakes and if they were alive responded to the command of their master. Entering Harry saw Giny on the floor before the face of Salazar Slitherin and a boy (AN: Giny did not throw away the diary so Harry didn't find it, so he doesn't know about Tom Riddle) standing over her. As if he knew who entered the sacred room of his ancestor the young boy started speaking.

"Ah, I see that you have finally come"

"Who are you" asked Harry.

"I am Tom Riddle, but some may call me Lord Voldemort (AN: For those of you who don't know what Voldemort means it's the Flight of Death ((French)) )

After Tom said those words something clicked in Harry. `It all adds up` he said to himself `Voldemort was a known parselthong, he must be the one that released the basilisk the first time around`.

"_Ah, I see you have figured it out, haven't you?"_ asked the Voldemort

"_Well your not the only one who is smart and a heir to Slitherin, but were you failed I sucksided, I know that you didn't manage to force the hat to place you in Grinfindor because you are a half blood, a disgrace of the Slitherin line a squib for a mother and a filthy muggle for a father how disgraceful __"_said Harry trying to intimidate Voldemort, but to his surprise it did not work it only seemed that it raised his interest.

"_So you see why I chose a new name, a name powerfull enough to make my followers respect me and my enemies to fear me."_

"_Let us continue on plain language I bore of this."_

"_As you wish Harry."_

"Tell me Tom, how did you find this place?" asked Harry in a way that would put Snapes worst side look like a angel.

"Ah, finally some body decided to ask me the faithfull question, you see when I understood that the hat would not obey me I returned to the home of my mother and searched every booked there was in the house, not before stuning my uncle and I found a ancient tome written by Slitherin himself but I couldn't read it because it was writhen in high parselthothong so under the Imperius curse I managed to make my uncle translate it I read the translation and hats how I found the Chamber of Secrets."

"Ah thank you for the information, now be gone muddblood!" said Harry and started to chant in parselthong

"_Speak to me Slitherin greatest of the four"_

The stone face of Slitherin open and the basilisk came

"_Who has called me, who are you whelp I recognize the other but you are a mistery you carry the essence of the noble Lord Slitherin his wife Lady Ravenclaw, but you also carry the essence of that fool Griffindor and his squib wife Hufflepuff"_

"_I am Harry James Potter-Black (_AN: Before being imprisoned Sirius named Harry his heir so may he die or be arrested the Black family will continue) _Heir of the noble house of Slitherin and Ravenclaw from my mothers side of the family , Heir of the house of Griffindor and Hufflepuff from my fathers side obey me I maybe heir of Griffindor and Hufflepuff but I am pure of blood and that fool over there that you have been obeying to is a travesty to the Slitherin line born from a squib mother and a muggle father bow before the real heir of Slitherin." Harry _finished speaking and raised his hand which was adorned with a ring on his index finger, a ring that was black but its stone was green and a black snake adorned the stone.

"_What is this true Voldemort…."_the basilisk asked but Harry didn't let the mighty snake finish.

"_WHAT HE TOLD YOU HIS NAME WAS VOLDEMORTH, HIS REAL NAME IS TOM RIDDLE JR."_

"_YOU LIED TO ME MUDDBLOOD PREPARE TO DIE" _screamed the snake but Riddle only smiled and disappear when the snake flung itself on him. _"What trickery is this "_

"_Destroy the diary his soul is there, do it obey the rightfull heir of Slitherin." _demanded Harry his normal green eyes a blaze(AN: If you have ever played World of Warcraft, Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne ((AN: I do not own World of Warcraft or Warcraft III )) think of Arthas eyes when he fused with the Lich King the same way only green)

The snake obeying its rightfull master bite the diary and thus destroying the soul of Tom Riddle that was "living" inside.

"_Now go I will come to later and speak"_ said Harry to the basilisk which in turn nodded and returned to is resting place in Slitherins head. Taking Giny, Harry summoned his house elf, you would think it was a normal elf but a true pure blood heir of Slitherin when binded with a house elf transformed it into a house elf with ghastly green skin and several scales like a snake but that was not all the elf could speak parselthong.

"_Dobby I need you to take me to the headmasters office its time for me to show him that I am his toy no more."_

"_Yes, master Harry Potter sir."_ And with a pop there left the chamber of secrets.

Ok first chapter is done, R&R please and let me know what you think of the story and don't bother theling me my grammar is horrific I already know that. MSD over and out


End file.
